My Neighbour (Hyuuna aka Naya)
by Naruhina Alwas Shipper
Summary: "Naruto-kun ayo kita menikah!" "Kau melamarku?" tanyanya. Lalu dia tertawa bangga membuatku hampir mati jantungan. "Jadi kita pacaran?" tanyaku mengalihkan tawanya, menyebalkan melihatnya bahagia membuatku malu. "Katamu mau menikah! Kau ini bagaimanasih?" RnR pliss


Post by naru

**_My Neighbour_**

Author: Hyuuna a.k.a Naya

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast : Naruto Hinata

Warning : Mereka OOC

**Happy Reading~**

Aku punya tetangga. Dia pria tapi dia dekat denganku. Dia lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun. Dia selalu memanggilku anak kecil. Dia tinggi. Dia sering mengejekku. Dan dia tampan!

Aku suka melihat wajahnya. Aku suka menjitak kepalanya sambil berjinjit. Aku suka membuatnya marah dan mengejarku. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku suka mengkhayalkan kalau dia milikku. Aku suka itu!

Tapi aku tidak suka mengingat dia sudah punya pacar. Pacarnya cantik tapi tidak lebih dariku.

Aku biasa melihat pacarnya datang ke rumahnya. Perempuan rambut pirang semampai itu selalu membuatku iri. Dia terlalu beruntung mendapatkan tetangga kesayanganku itu.

Tiap kali melihatnya aku selalu bertambah kesal padanya. Aku lebih cantik darinya!

Aku pernah datang ke rumah tetanggaku dengan dandanan seperti pacarnya tapi dia malah memarahiku.

"Bertingkahlah seperti anak seumurmu! Apa-apaan dengan rok pendek dan gincu merahmu? Sana pulang!"

Dia memarahiku. Aku berlari ke rumah sambil menangis. Dia memarahiku tapi dia selalu tersenyum pada pacarnya yang memakai rok dua kali lipat lebih pendek dariku. Aku benci perempuan itu!

Aku mengintip dari jendela kamarku yang menghadap ke rumahnya. Aku harus menahannya sampai besok. Perempuan itu tidak boleh menang dariku untuk kali ini. Tidak akan!

Aku menunggunya keluar dari rumah, jam 8—lima menit lagi—dia pasti keluar untuk bekerja. Aku melihat kalender sebentar tapi begitu menoleh aku sudah melihatnya keluar dari pintu rumahnya, sial hari ini dia sedikit lebih awal.

Kupacu kakiku mengejarnya. Aku harus lebih dulu sebelum dia melewati depan rumahku. Aku terus berlari dan berhasil!

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum merendahkan.

"Ada apa lagi anak kecil?"

"Naruto-san pulang jam berapa?"  
"memangnya Kenapa? Apa Aku harus laporan padamu?" dia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di saku celana membuat dirinya semakin keren di mataku.

"Harus! Jam berapa?" kulebarkan tanganku menghalangi jalannya tapi dia malah tertawa.

"Benar-benar anak kecil. Sudah 10 tahun tapi kau tidak berubah, masih anak kecil. Kau tidak kuliah?" dia malah melambai dan dengan mudahnya melewatiku.

"Hya! Aku bicara padamu!" dia tidak mengubrisku.

Dia malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi begitu saja. Kurang ajar!  
Aku marah-marah sendiri dan memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah untuk menungguinya sampai pulang. Dia tidak boleh lepas dariku kali ini.

Seharian aku duduk di teras. Hanya beranjak kalau ada keperluan mendesak. Sudah jam 8 malam tapi tetangga tampanku belum pulang. Aku ke rumahnya dan menemukan ibunya.

"Bibi, Apa Naruto-san belum pulang?"

"Belum. Kenapa?"  
"ah.. Tidak. .jaa!"  
Aku pulang dan duduk lagi di teras. Ibunya sudah kenal denganku. Anak gadis bandel yang tebal muka. Aku tahu ibunya menyayangiku, setidaknya harus begitu karena setiap kali masak aku selalu membagi masakanku padanya. Entahlah dia berterima kasih atau tidak senang setiap kuberi makanan tapi dia selalu senyum padaku. Jangan katakan padaku semua yang kuberikan berakhir menyedihkan di tong sampah seperti yang terjadi di rumahku.  
Jam 9 lewat. Si tampan!  
"Naruto-san!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Dia melihatku—melotot sebenarnya—seakan melihat hantu.

"Akhirnya tetanggaku pulang! Aku menunggumu!"

"Ha?! Menungguku? Dari pagi?" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "

Erh, prestasi yang bagus." Dia menepuk pundakku masih nampak tidak percaya.

"Ne, Naruto-san... Apa aku boleh ikut pulang denganmu?"

"Ke rumahku? Sejak kapan kau izin dulu?" dia merangkulku menuju rumahnya. Kyaaaa aku mimisan!

Aku sampai di rumahnya dan menyapa ke dua orang tuanya. Mengikutinya ke manapun, kecuali kamar. Sejak aku masuk sekolah menengah atas dia tidak memperbolehkanku masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Pangeranku mandi. Aku menunggunya di depan TV sambil bicara pada ibunya. Aku sama sekali tidak canggung, ini hal biasa yang kulakukan. Kemudian dia memanggilku untuk makan dengannya. Aku suka bagian ini! Dia selalu seksi kalau sedang makan! Sebenarnya di kegiatan apapun dia selalu seksi.

Kami makan bersama-sama seperti pasangan. Aku terus memandanginya. Seharusnya dia tahu aku menyukainya, bukan, aku sangat-sangat mencintainya, bukan! Aku teramat menggilainya! Dia harusnya tahu itu!

Lalu kami mencuci piring bersama-sama.  
"Aku mau pergi. Kau main saja di sini." Dia menghadapku. Kurasa dia berniat mengusirku tapi tidak tega.  
"Naruto-san mau ke mana? Jangan pergi!" jeritku reflek. Dia melihatku kaget.  
"Nande? ada janji dengan teman-temanku." Katanya sambil melihat jam, sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Aku baru sadar dia memakai pakaian bagus, sial pasti menemui pacarnya!  
"Tidak boleh! Naruto-san harus di sini bersamaku."

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku ada janji." Suaranya kian tegas. Aku semakin takut dia benar-benar pergi.

Tiba-tiba aku menangis. Aku terus menangis dan merengek menyuruhnya jangan pergi. Dia panik dan menyuruhku berhenti tapi aku tetap menangis. Aku menangis sampai terduduk, kalau perlu aku akan berguling-guling asal dia tidak pergi, malam ini saja.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak pergi, berhentilah menangis!." Seketika aku berhenti menangis. Kuhapus air mataku cepat-cepat.  
"Souka?"  
"Dasar!" dia menjitak kepalaku tapi aku malah bersyukur. Dia tidak akan pergi!  
Aku sangat-sangat senang. Dia menghubungi temannya dan mengatakan akan pergi telat atau kalau terlalu telat tidak pergi. Aku menggiring si tampan ke rumahku. Dia menurut padaku. Aku memintanya menunggu sebentar di luar, aku akan masuk ke kamar mengambil sesuatu.  
Baru jam 11 lewat belasan menit. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku masuk ke kamar dan mengambil kado dan kue ulang tahun kecil. Aku menemuinya sambil menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Dia melihatku tidak percaya. Selesai menyanyikan lagu dia bukannya meniup lilin.  
"Anak kecil, kau tahu ini jam berapa?"  
"Aku belum buta. Memang terlalu awal tapi tidak apa-apa. Naruto-san pasti ingin merayakannya pas jam dua belas nanti dengan teman-teman Naruto-san kan?" Aku tersenyum senang. Asal aku menjadi orang pertama itu sudah bisa.  
"Anak aneh." Komentarnya pendek lalu meniup lilin-lilinnya. Dia sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun sekarang. Aku melamun memikirkan sewaktu dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku dan menikah. Aku pasti mati. "Anak kecil!" panggilnya sambil mengotori hidungku dengan krim kue. Dia tertawa renyah tapi aku hanya diam. "Kau kenapa?"  
Aku menggeleng. "Pergilah. Pacar Naruto-san pasti sudah menunggu."  
"Pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar, anak kecil sok tahu!"  
"Si pirang itu!"  
"Sudah putus. Kapan kau terakhir kali melihatnya? Sudah lama, kan?" aku hampir berteriak kegirangan. Jantungku seperti copot, astaga akhirnya! "Anak kecil kau boleh memanggil aku tanpa sunfik 'san'. Emh… kau suka memanggilku 'Naruto-kun' kan?" aku mengangguk antusias. Kenapa dia jadi baik sekali?  
"Boleh?" tanyaku ragu. Dia mengiyakan dan reflek aku tersenyum penuh girang.  
"Anak kecil kenapa kau setiap hari mencariku?" tanya Naruto-kun membuatku panik. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kau mengikutiku ke mana-mana, menungguiku, mencariku, menggangguku, hampir setiap hari ke rumahku, masak untukku, kau kenapa?" aku tidak berani menjawab pertanyaannya. Bagaimana ini?

Kami saling diam. Naruto-kun tersenyum padaku, dia selalu membuatku meleleh. "Kau pernah berpikir kenapa aku tidak pernah menolak? Kenapa aku mau mengajakmu makan bersama? Mengajakmu main ke rumah? Kau tahu kenapa aku menerima semua perhatianmu?" aku hanya menggeleng, bingung.  
"Kasihan mungkin." Ceplosku asal. Dia malah tertawa.  
"Jadi kau memposisikan dirimu sebagai kucing yang perlu dikasihani dan dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah? Kau ini anak gadis! Apa aku mengajak sembarangan orang masuk ke dalam rumahku? Apalagi bocah sepertimu." Aku masih tidak mengerti. Tapi Naruto-kun memelukku dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas tanpa kue. "Aku berpikir kalau kita hanya tetangga dari kecil tapi sepertinya kita lebih dari itu. Aku menyukaimu."  
Aku beku. Aku benar-benar mimisan sekarang, salah! Aku masih beku. TUHAN! Katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi! Dia mengatakan menyukaiku? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku belum siap! Seharusnya aku memakai gaun dan berias secantik mungkin saat dia mengatakan hal ini, bukan dengan serba berantakan dan baju hampir mendekati gelandang.  
Dia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum begitu manis sampai rasanya gigiku ngilu. Otakku mandet. Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa kuucapkan.  
"Naruto-kun ayo kita menikah!"  
"Kau melamarku?" tanyanya. Lalu dia tertawa bangga membuatku hampir mati jantungan.  
"Jadi kita pacaran?" tanyaku mengalihkan tawanya, menyebalkan melihatnya bahagia membuatku malu.  
"Katamu mau menikah! Kau ini bagaimanasih?"  
Aku berpura-pura mengambek dan dia mengatakan dia ingin jadi pacarku. Jangan kau kira aku mengkhayal, ini benar-benar terjadi. Kan sudah kubilang aku lebih dari si pirang itu.  
Jadi sekarang tetanggaku si tampan itu pacarku, calon suamiku malah. Aku akan menikahinya! Naruto-kun hanya milikku. Dia memang sudah 29 tahun tapi dia jauh lebih cute dari pria manapun di dunia ini.  
Sekali lagi kutegaskan tetanggaku sekarang calon suamiku, aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia sejenis si pirang merebutnya dariku. Apa kau termasuk manusia sejenis si pirang?  
Usia tidak akan membatasi atau bahkan menghambat rasa sayang. Berapapun usiamu kau pasti akan dengan mudah mencintai Seorang Naruto. 29. Seperti umurnya, kian bertambah usianya bertambah pula cinta yang tumbuh di hati kami, fansmu.

. .¸.• ¸.•´. .¸.•Selesai. .¸.• ¸.•´. .¸.•

W


End file.
